ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Moment of Truth (285)
}} The Order sides with Belkar over Miko. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Lord Shojo ◀ ▶ Transcript Miko readies a Smite Evil. Belkar (whispering): Do it... C'mon, do it... Miko prepares to strike in rage. Vaarsuvius (off-panel): Scorching Ray! Vaarsuvius: Belkar is a horrible, loathesome, supremely selfish creature who behaves contemptibly, laughs at the pain of others, has no manners whatsoever, and whose mental acuity would be compared unfavorably to that of a table. Vaarsuvius: And yet I find I still prefer him to you. Miko: Do not interfere in that which is not your concern, elf! Roy (off-panel): Oh yeah? Well, I'm pretty sure it IS my concern... Roy: I'm his leader. You want him, you'll have to go through me. Miko: You call yourself Lawful Good and yet you defend him? Roy: Not everything is about Good and Evil, Miko. In this case, it's about loyalty. I learned in Fighter College that a good commander doesn't abandon one of his people in the face of the enemy. Roy: And Belkar IS one of my people. He's had numerous opportunities to turn on us in battle and has never done so. Despite the fact that if he had sided with our foes, he could have probably beaten us and then looted our corpses for our magic items. Belkar: Hey, that's a good idea... Roy: You're not helping. Roy: Face it, Miko: Belkar is a member of the Order of the Stick, and you are not—and never will be. Elan: Yeah! You big meanie! Haley: Rst azq'e tqmgowezqm kg, ws hge kg xtwe wzr efze rst'og z couyum lueaf zqd rsto efuyfw hssp cze uq efze zokso. Miko: And you, Durkon? Do you stand against me as well? Durkon: Na unless ya force me ta. Durkon: Think, lass. This cannae be wha Thor wanted. Let thar be no more death today. Miko pauses. Miko draws both swords. Miko: Very well. If enemies you wish to be, then I shall simply have to crush you all a third time before exacting justice on the halfling. Miko: Make peace with your gods, Northerners. Miko and the Order attack each other. Lord Shojo (off-panel): STOP! Lord Shojo: Miko Miyazaki, the orders I gave you were to deliver this halfling to my audience chamber. Lord Shojo: You have now done so successfully, despite great difficulty. For this, I commend your efforts. Lord Shojo: I now request that you retire to your quarters and await further orders. Miko: Master, the halfling killed one of our guards in cold blood. He must be punished. Lord Shojo: Then he will be taken into custody and tried, lawfully, on those charges. Miko seethes. Miko: As you command, Master. You are my rightful liege, I obey your wishes. For I am a paladin... Miko: ...whether any of YOU like it or not. Miko: But mark my words: This act of defiance has sealed your fate. You will suffer a great loss for choosing Evil over Good. This I swear. Holy justice will be served, in due time. Miko: I only pray that the Twelve Gods will allow it to be my hand that strikes the final blow, so that I might feel your warm sin-stained blood spilled rightfully on the cold hard ground. Elan: Whew! And here I thought she was going to be upset! D&D Context * On page 1, panel 8, Miko refers to Roy's Alignment. * Scorching Ray is a 2nd-level Wizard spell that deals heat damage in a ray. Trivia * The translation of Haley's line is: ** Panel 11, Page 1: You can't understand me, so let me just say that you're a frigid bitch and your thighs look fat in that armor. External Links * 285}} View the comic * 6106}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Smite Evil Category:Uses Scorching ray Category:Order on Trial in Azure City